Generally described, organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems in support of the organizations' operations. For example, the computer networks may interconnect laptops, desktops, mobile devices, and other such computing systems. In addition, the computer networks can support virtualization technologies that allow a single physical computing machine to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computing systems to a connected computer user. For example, the computer networks may interconnect numerous virtual machine instances and/or physical computing systems in support of the organizations' operations.
Each of the physical computing systems and/or virtual machine instances may be used and configured by separate users. Often, organizations implement computer-based security measures to prevent data loss or malicious cyber intrusions and/or to ensure compatibility with other systems. However, given the variability in how different users use and configure the physical computing systems and/or virtual machine instances, it may be difficult to enforce the computer-based security measures.